1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a metal hydroxide fine particle, and more particularly, relates to a method for producing a metal hydroxide fine particle, which allows the crystallinity and particle size to be controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, polymer materials, thermoplastic resins have been used in a variety of fields as materials such as electric and electronic device components and materials for chassis. When a polymer material is used for an exterior material of office automation equipment such as televisions and personal computers, flame retardancy is required for the polymer material used in terms of safety.
As a method for providing polymer materials with flame retardancy, the addition of a flame retardant to the polymer materials has been carried out. Typical flame retardants include flame retardants of halogen series, phosphorus series, and inorganic particle series. However, the flame retardants of halogen series have a lot of environmental problems such as halogen gas from burning, generation of black smoke, and generation of dioxin during incineration. In addition, the flame retardants of phosphorus series also have environmental problems such as generation of phosphine gas, and further have problems such as high cost and concern with supply of phosphate rock as a raw material.
In contrast to these flame retardants, magnesium hydroxide fine particles of a metal hydroxide as a typical example of the flame retardants of inorganic particle series cause no harm, and have few environmental problems. Furthermore, the magnesium hydroxide fine particles have features such as inexpensiveness and an abundance of raw material resources, which can solve the problems with each of the flame retardants of halogen series and the flame retardants of phosphorus series.
For example, Rodorico Giorgi, Claudio Bozzi, Luigi Dei, Chiara Gabbiani, Barry W. Ninham, and Piero Baglioni Langmuir 2005, 21, 8495 discloses a method for producing a magnesium hydroxide as a metal hydroxide. Rodorico Giorgi, Claudio Bozzi, Luigi Dei, Chiara Gabbiani, Barry W. Ninham, and Piero Baglioni Langmuir 2005, 21, 8495 discloses the importance of the selection of an ion which pairs with magnesium and the reaction temperature in the case of a magnesium salt solution in order to control the properties of magnesium hydroxide fine particles, and the selection and reaction temperature which have influences on the crystal size, etc.